This invention relates to an attachment between a gas nozzle and a venturi tube assembly for a gas barbecue grill. More particularly, and in one embodiment of this invention it relates to an improved attachment member for connection between a gas nozzle and a venturi tube assembly wherein the attachment member affords a secure yet readily releasable attachment and is provided by an attachment member secured to a gas nozzle housing which will afford rotation of an inturned flange portion of the air regulator in the venturi tube assembly.
When utilizing a portable gas barbecue grill there can be a problem when it is moved over a rough surface. In this instance the venturi tube can become dislocated from the gas nozzle orifice. The venturi tube can also become dislocated from a gas orifice or nozzle in any gas barbecue grill should it be desired to clean the grill, which may involve movement of the burner to which the venturi tube is attached. When this occurs the user may not have knowledge of this dislocation. Consequently, the next time that the user ignites the burner, a problem can occur in that a torch type flame may occur in the post area with the possibility that the user could get burned or a melting of the portion of the barbecue grill burner unit.
The state of the art does not afford a means of alleviating this problem. In most instances, the interfitment between the nozzle and the venturi tube assembly is a loose one with the venturi tube merely resting by force of gravity over the nozzle orifice.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a secure yet readily releasable attachment between the gas nozzle and the venturi member in a gas barbecue grill. Other advantages are a secure yet readily releasable attachment between the gas nozzle and the venturi tube member in a gas barbecue grill which is easily assembled onto the gas nozzle and can be readily engaged with a venturi tube assembly; an attachment of the foregoing type which can withstand the usual operating temperature associated with a gas nozzle and a venturi tube; a unique gripper or grommet device which can afford an attachment between the nozzle and the venturi tube assembly; and an attachment means between a gas nozzle and a venturi tube assembly which can be manufactured and assembled at a minimum amount of cost.